


Hidden Secrets

by MamiKali20, ZubKnight95



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamiKali20/pseuds/MamiKali20, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubKnight95/pseuds/ZubKnight95
Summary: Weiss has a deep secret and now the whole world will know. Or at least her family.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This story is co authored with @ZubKnight95 in her world but we added my OC Ember Schnee all grown up. It was a pleasure working with her.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not endorsed by Rooster Teeth in any way. Views, opinions, thoughts are all my own. Rooster Teeth and RWBY are trade names or registered trademarks of Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. © Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC. We make no profit with this story. RWBY also belongs to Monty Oum. For entertainment only.

In the Rose family there was a death that could not be forgotten. That was the death of Summer Rose. Raven Brawnwen was surprisingly one of the few who visited her memorial. She would use her portal and leave a Osaria rose on her plack. She kissed the engraved stone and then flew away.

Ruby Rose knew of this so it was a surprise to her when instead of Raven on a day like this she instead saw a young woman with white hair and eyes like Weiss.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the young woman while resting her hand on Crescent Rose just as a precaution in case things escalated for the worse.

"I'm Ember Schnee" she was in fact Weiss' long hidden secret.

Ruby’s eyes widened in shock of the news she had just heard and walked hesitantly closer to the young woman. 

Ember looked at Ruby. "I'm sorry but I'm looking for my mother Weiss Schnee"

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck nervously “Well I can help with that but I’m afraid that you might not like what your about to hear”

"And what's that?" Ember eyebrows drew together in worry.

Ruby’s expression grew more concerned as she began “Well you see...it’s a little complicated and that she’s my wife”

Ember nodded "That's fine I knew that and I also know you have a daughter Jasmine Summer Rose"

Ruby’s jaw literally dropped as she continued to stare at the young woman “How?! How did you know about that and about my daughter?”

"Well I have my reasons but I really want to meet my mom finally" Ember did not elaborate much on how she knew. She tied her hair in a side ponytail like Weiss. 

Ruby with her eyes still wide nodded and started to walk back the path she came with Ember following close behind.

Ember followed Ruby, she looked around her surroundings this was where her mother lived. She wanted to etch it in her memory. She saw that the woman was leading her to a house. She knew who Ruby was but Ruby did not really know who she was. She was slightly enjoying that she kept how she knew a secret. 

Ruby looked back at the young woman as she unlocked the front door to her and Weiss’ home. She was slightly freaked out by how similar she and Weiss looked, finally stepping inside the cabin she motioned for Ember to come in.

Ember looked inside the cabin. It was warm and cozy. She smelled roses and something else she couldn't quite place. Vanilla maybe? She didn't know. She was told she could sit on the sofa so she did. She saw a family portrait near the hologram. She got a bit sad but then remembered she had seen that picture before. 

Just then Weiss came back with Jasmine Summer Rose from the groceries. "Hey Ruby, we're home care to help us with the groceries?"

Ruby gulped nervously “Um I will in a minute but can you come here for a sec?” Ruby looked at Ember as Weiss entered the living room.

Weiss stood still shellshocked. This was, it couldn't be could it?"Are you? How? You can't be, I thought you were given away. My gosh Ember!" Weiss hugged her long lost daughter crying on her shoulders. She could not believe she was alive; she thought Jacques had killed her.

Ember held her mom crying too. "I'm just so happy to finally meet you"

Ruby watched the scene with a warm smile on her face just then Jasmine came in carrying a few groceries “Hey mom, you know how ma likes to call you a dolt? I understand why” Jasmine says but stops when she sees her mother hugging Ember.

Weiss kept holding Ember tightly while still crying tears of happiness and of relief that her first born was indeed alive.

"It's ok mom I'm alright, I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." Ember said to her mother.

"It's ok sweetie you're here alive I love you Ember I'm so glad you're here." Weiss said drying her tears and Ember's as well with her thumbs. Weiss turned toward Ruby and Jasmine.

"Jasmine honey ,Ruby I ... I had a daughter once. I had been, um, taken advantage of and was with a child. I stayed locked at home for the full nine months. I was told the baby would be given up for adoption. But I thought my father would kill her. So now this baby is here, all grown up. Ember. I'm sorry Ruby that I've kept this from you but it was just so painful" Weiss started crying again softly.

Ruby walked over to Weiss and held her comfortingly in her arms. “It's okay, I understand,” Ruby said trying to calm her crying wife while placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. During that time Jasmine walked closer to Ember and smiled at her nervously “Hi, I’m Jasmine”.

Ember looked at Jasmine and smiled kindly at her."I'm Ember Schnee pleasure to meet you"

Weiss’ head did a pop up looking at Ember from Ruby's arms. "Wait Schnee?!"

At that moment Winter was entering the house. "I see you met my adoptive daughter Weiss" Winter smiled at Weiss.

Jasmine’s eyes widened and instantly jumped into her aunt’s arms “Aunt Winter!” Jas exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

Winter smiled and hugged Jasmine tightly. She kissed her head lovingly. "Hey my summer flower how are you?" She asked lovingly.

Weiss looked at the scene but still interrupted it. "Wait, wait you adopted her? Why didn't you tell me!" Weiss was furious.

"Calm down sister it was a few years ago before she turned eighteen it was hard finding her. They had sent her to Vacou but thankfully I was able to get her. I was going to tell you as soon as I could but I adopted her only in paper so she could have our name. That's it I did not raise her. A nice orphanage did"

Weiss stayed there in shock not sure on what to think.

Ruby looked between her wife, sister in-law and Ember sensing that the atmosphere was a little uneasy she spoke up “How about me and Jasmine sort out the groceries while you three sit down and chat, after we're done we’ll bring some drinks over, sound good?” Ruby looked between the group with a cute smile on her face trying to lighten the mood. 

Winter nodded. 

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand giving it a squeeze. "Thanks my love." 

“Of course my precious little snowflake” Ruby replied lovingly while poking her on the nose.

Ember gulped she felt awful this mess was going on because of her. She knew of Weiss being her mom thanks to Winter who adopted her when she was fifteen now at age twenty she wished they had come with the truth sooner. But Winter wanted to do tests and classes and other stuff for four years to ensure all was ok with her and she was in fact a Schnee.

Ruby and Jasmine grabbed the groceries and moved them into the kitchen placing them in the appropriate place, while they were doing so Ruby kept her eye on the three primarily on Weiss just to be safe. When they finished Ruby grabbed a tray with cups of coffee on and two plates of cookies knowing either her or Jas were going to devour them all before the others got one, moving from the kitchen into the living room she caught the end of their conversation.

Weiss looked at Winter since both Ember and Winter explained what had happened. "Ok so you know now she's my daughter, couldn't a simple DNA test be enough?"

"No sister I wanted to be thorough and get it right, plus she needed higher education," Winter said while running her fingers through Ember's hair that she had let loose again.

Weiss had a thinking face on then gave up. "It doesn't matter the important thing is that she's here alive and well." Weiss said, hugging Ember from the side on the sofa where all three were seated at.

Ruby set the tray of coffee and cookies down on the coffee table and handed them to each of the snow haired women including herself and Jas “I didn't know if you took anything in your coffee so I just left it as is” Ruby said smiling warmly to Ember. At the same moment Jasmine plopped down next to her sister/cousin and grabbed one of the plates of cookies offering her one “Want one? Me and ma made them earlier”

Weiss smiled and kissed Ruby softly and pecked her. "Thanks Dolt. I appreciate it."

Winter took her coffee and added creamer. 

Ember smiled at Jasmine "Thank you I'll have my coffee with lots of creamer and sugar" She then turned to Jasmine, her sister/cousin. "Thanks Jasmine you guys are cool with me then?"

Jasmine slightly chuckled while answering “If you met our family, you'd know that a lot of strange but beautiful things happen to us all the time, besides I'm just glad you're here with us now” Jasmine smiled afterwards and hugged Ember tight.

Ember smiled and hugged back. "Thank you Jasmine I think I'm going to like it here" She looked over at her mom who was looking at them both with tears in her eyes.

Weiss was so overjoyed with happiness that now both her daughters were together. She took a picture of them with her scroll. And talked to Winter as Ruby left for the kitchen.

Ruby grabbed the left over pastelon and placed it in the oven once it had reached the desired temperature and set the timer. As it was heating up she looked back into the living room and saw her family with its new addition talking, Ruby smiled at the sight but she didn't have a chance to enjoy it further as the timer went off, she quickly grabbed the food out of the oven and called to the living room “If you guys want food you better sit down at the table!”

Weiss smiled and took Winter's hand in hers as they walked towards the kitchen.

"I may love this pastelon Ruby makes," Weiss said, hungry for it. Ember got up and walked with Jasmine to the kitchen table. They sat Ember close to Jasmine and Weiss and Winter sat on the other end of the table.

"This looks good,"Ember said as she almost drooled.

Ruby sat down next to Winter after placing the pastelon on the table so everyone could portion out what they wanted. As she was portioning out her plate she started talking to Winter “So you two staying the night or do you have to go back to Atlas?” Ruby said, taking a forkful of her food.

Winter got herself a portion of the food and took a fork to it eating like the refined woman she was. "Hmm we will stay the night to give Ember and Weiss time together. That's the plan anyways"

Weiss talked to Ember a bit more."So what do you like to do for fun?"

Ember took a bite of her pastelon."I work as a voice actress and I write Fanfiction for fun . I also do drawings of characters I like" 

Weiss nodded "That's interesting so you never became a huntress"

"Nah I lived in Vacuo I never wanted to fight Grimm or the Wild animals that live there" She said as she continued eating.

Jasmine listened in on the conversation and decided to join in “So you don't have your semblance?” Jasmine asked, a little sad.

Ember looked over at Jasmine "No I only unlocked my Aura to protect myself but no I don't have a semblance I don't want to be a huntress I want to voice act and write stories and draw things" Ember ate some more of her food.

Winter looked over at Ruby. "This is really good Ruby you must tell me the recipe so I make it at home"

Ruby chuckled while taking another bite of her food “Can’t, old Rose family secret but I can give you the basic version” Ruby said proudly while watching Winter’s expression.

Winter face fell and continued eating."That's alright but when you come to Atlas you're her by making this every visit" Winter said smugly.

Weiss looked through her scroll for works that her daughter has been a part of. She found her profile on RAG Remnant Actors Guild and saw she'd done two movies as minor characters. She started posting this work everywhere and decoded to get her representation.

Ember continued eating the delicious food that she'd never had before she loved it. "I love this food thank you Ruby."

Ruby smiled while taking a bite of her food “Don't mention it, besides I'm happy you're enjoying it the only other person who enjoys it as much as you is Weiss” Ruby replied with a slight chuckle remembering the first time she made it for Weiss.

Weiss ate her food and got more. This was her favorite dish Ruby made this and the Pizza with Brossuto."This is my favorite and your pizza. I love how you cook my love." Weiss said eating once again.

Ember smiled and took another small portion and began eating.

After the group had eaten it was getting late so they decided to turn in for the night, Ruby and Weiss were in their bedroom with Ruby already in bed and Weiss sorting out a few things in the dresser. 

Ember went to sleep in the guest room with Winter. "Thank you for letting me meet my mom. Thank you for saving me Winter"She said hugging her adoptive mother who was also her aunt.

Winter smiled hugging her back. She loved her snowflake. " It's fine I'm glad I could get you back so you're a proper Schnee. When we get back you can communicate with Weiss and Jasmine even Ruby ok?" She said, placing a tender hand on her face.

Ember smiled and hugged Winter and nuzzled her chest. Afterwards they went to bed. But Ember couldn't sleep, she was still excited. So she left the room and went to the living room, turned on the small light and looked at the pictures there.

Jasmine walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes while yawning as she reached the door for the living room she noticed the light was on and saw Ember looking at all the pictures “Can't sleep either?” Jasmine said walking up behind her.

Ember looked back at Jasmine. "Yeah just so happy to finally meet my mom. I've seen pictures and videos but nothing beats hugging her. You're lucky you have had her your whole life. I just want to get to know her more but with time I will." Ember yawned and sat on the sofa and patted the seat next to her for Jasmine.

Jasmine grew a wide smile and leapt onto the sofa with a cute giggle “So what was it like growing in Vacuo? I only ask because I've only been there once” Jasmine asked tilting her head to the side.

Ember laid her head on the sofa"It was hot and savage. Vacou is not as peaceful as the other kingdoms. This place is wild and everyone is in it for themselves. I didn't even have friends. Now I got Penny and Winter as my friends. Penny is super sweet"

Jasmine giggled while laying her head on Embers lap “Sounds like Aunt Penny but other than that I'm glad Aunt Winter found you” Jasmine said sweetly and smiled at the young woman.

"Yeah Penny is awesome oh and Robyn too and the Happy Huntresses. Robyn is sort of dating Winter but don't tell anyone they just started out." Ember yawned and held Jasmine lovingly running her fingers through her hair sweetly.

Jasmine sighed in content and shut her eyes loving the feeling of Ember's hand through her hair “Thanks, I needed this” Jasmine said looking up at Ember.

Ember smiled and kept running her fingers through her hair. Unroll she fell asleep holding Jasmine clofe.

Ruby woke up the next morning expecting to see an empty living room but what she did and almost made squeal out in joy. There on the couch was Jasmine and Ember fast asleep, cuddled up together, Ruby smiled at the sight and covered them both with a blanket before taking a picture of the two.

Yes the family of the Roses had grown by one. And they couldn't be more happier. From now on Ember Schnee was one of their own until death do them part.

The End


End file.
